Rejected
by Cutesy Lolita Elizabeth
Summary: Soul finally tells Maka how he feels about her—and is rejected. However, later that night, he finds out Kidd has secret feelings toward him.


**Author's Note: ...Eh. This is a spur-of-the-moment thing I made just because. I dunno, I like this ship a lot. I was tempted to write some SoMa, but...why not some SoKi instead? After all, it ****_is_**** my OTP! But I think it's fair to put an OOC warning here. ^^;**

* * *

He needed to talk to someone. It didn't matter that it was late. He decided that there was no way he would sleep that night, so he had given up on trying. Maka was the only person on his mind, and he hated that. He didn't think he even wanted to be her partner any longer, not after what she had said to him. And as uncool as it may have been, he wasn't sure he would be okay if he didn't vent to someone.

That's what he was doing standing on Kidd's doorstep, hoping he was still awake and willing to listen to what he was sure would come out as a crybaby rant. He wasn't able to handle the current situation—as much like Crona as that may have made him seem, it was true.

"What...?" Liz opened the door and half-slumped against the side of the doorway. "Soul? What are you doing here at this ungodly hour?"

Hoping the way his thumbs fidgeted with the tops of his pockets, Soul gave a vague response, being very careful to keep his voice steady and nonchalant. "Ah—It's kinda important. There's something I need to talk to Kidd about."

The brunette yawned, but spoke through it. "I dunno if he's still awake, but you're welcome to check."

Soul gave a curt nod in response and walked past Liz, shoving his hands in his pockets and keeping his fingers crossed that the young reaper hadn't fallen asleep yet.

His silent prayers were answered when he knocked on Kidd's bedroom door and received a "Yes?" in response. He pushed open the door to see the reaper sitting on his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a nightshirt that was only partially buttoned up. Summers in Death City were pretty hot, so it wasn't any surprise.

"I wasn't expecting a visit from you so late." Kidd's voice was slightly hoarse from exhaustion.

The scythe pushed the door closed with the sole of his foot and leaned against it. "I need to talk to you about something kinda important. Is now too bad of a time for that?"

There was a pause, but his request was granted. "I suppose not. What is it you need to talk to me about, exactly?"

Soul sat down on the bed next to Kidd. "Y'know that crush I had on Maka?" No, that wasn't something he put into words to tell anyone—it was just one of those obvious things that everyone knew but never mentioned. "Well, I might've said something to her about it today..."

"And?"

"And she apologized and told me she had her eye on Crona, to make the story short."

Saying those words made his throat knot up. Maka had been everything to him, and he had liked her for longer than he could clearly remember. He was certain he could have managed to suppress the little boy-crush he had on Kidd—yes, he was bisexual, but bullcrap if he would have come out to his friends about that just yet anyway—to maintain a healthy relationship with her. He knew being so shy about actually saying it was kind of uncool, but it had been impossible for him _not_ to be. Maybe if he had just spoken up sooner...

It took several moments to get a response from Kidd. "I think I understand how you feel. There's someone rather close to me, but my feelings seem to be shoved away due to their gender preference."

In a situation like that, Soul wouldn't have responded to anyone else even remotely the way he did, and he wouldn't have been able to choke back all the current emotions that were working their way up as well as he had. "I never thought you'd ever be a romantic person, but liking a lesbian must suck."

"Er—well, that's not quite the case." Kidd's reply was quick and a light blush covered his cheeks.

"Then does that mean it's a guy you like? Blackstar?"

Before now, a serious guy-on-guy talk about crushes and love interests was something Soul would have considered _extremely_ uncool, but now that he was actually having one, he couldn't quite consider it as such—it was helping him feel a little better, and it would have actually been enjoyable had they not been talking about unrequited love.

"Not quite, no."

"...Crona?"

"That's not it, either."

"Am I allowed to have a hint?"

There were several minutes of silence, and Kidd looked as if he was seriously debating whether to give what Soul had asked for or leave him clueless. Eventually, he did.

"_Cool_."

"You can't be serious."

Kidd didn't respond, but his blush darkened and his gaze darted around everywhere in the room except for the scythe sitting next to him, which confirmed what Soul would otherwise believed was a lie. Soul certainly wasn't ready to out himself so soon after personally coming into terms with his sexuality, but he was sure he would regret it if he didn't say anything about it then.

"I guess you never caught on."

"...P-pardon?"

"I guess being pegged as a confused teen would be a little too irritating for me."

"I assume it's fair to guess you're implying that you're bisexual, in that case?"

"Yeah. And I've actually liked you for a while."

"But you decided to confess you Maka first." As much as Kidd tried to hide it, he sounded genuinely hurt. "So I suppose that makes me the second-best option."

Not cool. Not cool at all. He could have at least explained a little more before laying his emotions out flat. It was bad enough blowing his chances with Maka—he didn't want to blow his chances with Kidd as well.

"That's not it. I guess I just wasn't ready to come out, so I was hoping it would pass, and I guess I was convinced you were straight." Soul shrugged. "I swear that's the only reason. Had I known...well, I would have said something sooner."

The two boys sat in complete silence for what seemed like an eternity. However, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence—they just sat quietly, enjoying each other's presence.

And the next thing Soul knew, Kidd's slightly trembling hands gently grabbed his, and the reaper stole the scythe's lips with his own. It took about two seconds for the shock of the sudden action to wear off, and he began kissing back. It was clunky, to say the least,—it was safe to assume Kidd had no experience with it, and the only experience Soul had was a little kiss back when he was ten—but it was still sweet and neither of them were even remotely dissatisfied with it.

There was an air of awkwardness afterward, mostly on Kidd's part. Both boys looked in opposite directions, faces red, until Soul finally decided to break the silence.

"I guess I should be getting home now." He stood up and headed over to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Hold on. I—" Kidd hesitated for a second before completing his sentence, "—I don't want my boyfriend walking home so late. You're welcome to stay here if you'd like."

Soul turned back to the reaper, a grin slowly working its way across his face. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**Author's Note: Maybe I should turn this into a lemon. Hmm.**

**Please review~ It would make me very happy! ^^**


End file.
